


Memory Eternal

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel (Comics), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembrance can come from the dead too, at least in comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Due to reboots and retcons, many of these characters did not remain dead.

Hope (Superboy)  
Kon kept wondering if he was stuck in Limbo because he didn't really have a soul. DiDi told him he was being foolish to believe that; he had to have a soul to exist in her realm.

That gave him hope, made him pay more attention to the rules of Limbo. Especially when Desire let slip that most didn't linger without making a U-turn.

Memorial (Spoiler)  
Steph's not that worried about the lack of a case. Tim made her one, but he's not that sane right now, something she frets over. What does bother her is the way it looks like she never even mattered, except to tear apart her friends, and get people killed, including herself.

Then Cass visits her grave, and she knows her memory still serves some purpose, at least as a guide what not to do.

Missing (Impulse)  
Bart's lapped the world and time itself, he thinks. Finding Max helped some, but Max gets cranky, still. Barry…Barry's GRANDPA. And Big Time Legend. Not exactly the guy to pal around with.

He rides the lightning, and tries real hard not to think how long until he might see them again. He really doesn't want them dead anytime soon. He can't even visit with Kon, because Kon's not technically dead for good.

So he keeps running and just misses them.

Choices  
Thomas points out it is Martha's practical streak that guides Bruce. She returns that his humanitarian nature is what drives him. Both think he needs to see beyond the mission.

They're not sure of Selina, but at least she does distract their too driven son from killing himself to honor them.

Honored  
Dimitri's family never forgets him. Neither does Buddy. Michael made sure to leave a letter for Buddy, in case Buddy did make it back.

They might live on opposite continents now, but Buddy Baker will make sure Dimitri's family is always taken care of.

Guidance  
Barry is never too busy to stop and escort his friends over. Or even his enemies, as they fall. With friends, he gets the latest gossip, settles their minds, and shows them around.

Enemies, he gets into heart-to-heart talks with. He's learned more about the human existence that way than in all the running and observing he's done since he stopped the Anti-Monitor's weapon.

He does admit, the looks in his friends' eyes at knowing they have a friend there makes him warm.

Memories  
Joe listened to everything Rose could tell him about their dad, about her mom, about the Titans even. When she went to talk about Wintergreen, he listened more, comparing the man to the one in his memory. When she finished, he told her of his memories, of the man that made it possible for his letters to reach his father. He considered it a great honor to be named for both Wintergreen and his father, and would never have forgiven himself if he truly remembered what had happened while he was possessed in his father's body.

Rose carefully doesn't spoil Joe's lack of memory.

Lost  
Joseph could have been another Magneto. He never wanted to be. He wanted to be a man who could be looked up to, revered, even held up as a man to be loved. Rogue certainly didn't think he fell short.

But, it was not to be his legacy to live on, to heal mutant/human affairs as he dreamed secretly.

Instead, he healed what his genetic donor had done to the Earth, and regretted only that Rogue would weep.


End file.
